Don't stay
by DPhantomtomboy
Summary: Maddie and Danny are missing and something is wrong with Jack,he has became a child ntains OC and My user name was DPhantomtomboy just incase anybody cares/discontinued/
1. Abuse starts

"I give up" said Jack as he fell off his feet to the floor of his living room.

"Dad we did are best" Jazz said as she held her hand out to help him up.

He got to his feet and looked at her,she looked so sad because of her brother and mother's disapperence.

"I don't need pity Jazz" Jack said as he slapped his daughter in the face.

She put her hand up,she wasn't bleeding put it was sore.

"What the hell",they both turned round to see Viola staring at Jack.

"Don't you two dare tell anyone about this" Jack warned both of them before he left the room and went down to the basement.

"Jazz did I just see him slap you?" Viola said as she walked over to see Jazz's face.

"Viola we can't tell anyone" Jazz said trying to hold back the tears.

"Why,thats child abuse" Viola said as she walked over to the coffee table and picking up tissues then handing them to Jazz.

"He's just having a bad time,without Mom and all" Jazz said as she wiped her eyes.

"So that isn't a accuse to go and slap you"

"I forgive him Viola,drop it" Jazz said trying to not make eye contact with Viola.

"Stop lying I am not stupid" Viola said as she made Jazz have eye contact.

"GET TO BED" they both heard Jack yelling from the basement.

"I HATE YOU" Viola yelled down back down the basement.

The moment after Jack came up the stairs,and walked into the living room.

"Crap" Viola thought as Jack walked over to her,"I don't take that sort of cheek" Jack said as he picked her up.

"Let go of me abuser" Viola said as she tried to get out of his grasp.

Jack looked at her and then slamed her into the wall,"is it funny now?" He said as he looked at her.

"Yeah still is" she said sarcasticly as Jack put pressure on her rib cage.

Viola started to scream until Jack moved away and she fell onto the ground,finding it hard to breathe.

"Dad" Jazz shouted as she ran over and helped Viola up.

"I said get to bed"Jack said shraply at them both,making them jump.

They both got up and walked up the stairs,glaring at Jack.

Jazz was well alseep but Viola had trouble breathing ,before she fell into a deep sleep she muttered "I will get you Jack".

_After school the next day_

"Jazz please tell me you have a reason not to go home" Viola begged as she hid behind Jazz at the front door of their house.  
"I wish I did Viola"  
"I don't want to go in he could have a knife"  
"Viola you can use your powers"  
"Are you kidding,If he finds out I have ghost powers he would do much more than what he is doing now"  
"Viola please I can handle this,just go to Sam's house".  
"Thanks Jazz Viola said as she ran off leaving Jazz to go through this alone.  
She walked through the door to find her Dad on the sofa.  
"Your late Jazmine"  
"I.. I"  
"Where's your brat you call a sister"  
"Don't call her that" Jazz said forgetting about the abuse.  
"What was that Jazmine" Jack said as he got up from the chair.  
"Don.. Da Don't"  
"No one speaks to me that way,Jazmine" He said as he slapped Jazz across the face.  
Jazz turned back round as blood dripped down her face.  
Jack was just about to slap her again when he was blasted across the room.  
"Get away from her,Jack".  
Jazz turned around to she Viola with glowing eyes and was about to blast Jack again.  
"Thanks,Viola"  
Jack got to his feet."Your a ghost?"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

**Hi people,hope you liked the chaptr...**

**NO FLAMES!**


	2. Vlad got spat at ha!

"My, you took a long time to wake up" Said a voice too Noticeable to Danny's ears, Vlad.

Danny looked around it was a dark warehouse. He turned round even more till he noticed his mother and they was in a cage.

"Mom" Danny jumped and ran over to his mother, "she is fine Daniel, you know I would never hurt her, you of course but never her" Vlad said as he smirked at Danny.

Suddenly there was a purring sound coming from Vlad's feet, Danny looked down to see a ginger cat walking around his legs.

"Look who got a cat" Danny said while trying to hold back laughing at Vlad.

"Ahh... that is not my cat" Vlad said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Don't lie fruit loop" Danny looked at him, getting angry.

Vlad went into ghost mode, "That is not my cat and I am not a FRUITLOOP" he yelled causing Maddie to wake up.

"Were am I" she said sitting up to see the West Consin(sp?) ghost and Danny.

"Get away from my son" she yelled pulling Danny back beside her "You are ecto plasm if you hurt him".

"I am fine, mom" Danny replied as he got back to the other side of the cage.

"You have been unconscious for three weeks thanks to my sleep medicane" Vlad said smirking at Danny.

"You pig" Maddie yelled spitting in Vlad's face, causing Danny to bust out laughing.

Vlad stepped back and pulled out a tissue and wiped the spit off his face, "You shouldn't of done that Maddie" Vlad laughed as he walked back over to the cage to Danny.

He took out the Plasmus Maximus(sp?) from his coat and put it on high then stuck it into Danny.

Danny started to yell out in pain and Maddie couldn't do anything to help him.

Once Vlad had finished Danny fell but Maddie caught him in time before his head could hit the metal from the cage.

"Danny are you okay?" Maddie asked helping her son lye down on his back.

"I'm fine" Danny said as he held his chest.

"Not for long" Vlad laughed as he picked Danny up by the wrist and pulling him through the cage door before he shut it again.

"Danny" Maddie yelled trying to grab her son, it was no use though Vlad walked over and attached Danny to a machine.

"This will teach you not to call me fruitloop ever again" Vlad said as he pulled the lever down, Danny's frightened eyes were enough to tell something bad was going to happen...

* * *

**OOOOOOO Fenton Household OOOOOOOOOOO**

"_I am not a ghost_" Viola yelled as her father continued to stare at her, "_Not full ghost anyway_" She muttered to herself.

"_This is all your fault_" Jack said as he picked up the nearest weapon, that just had to be the ecto-plam.(sarcasm)

"_My fault, for what your abuse?"_ Viola yelled at him as he got closer with the weapon.

"_Its your fault Danny and Maddie are missing, you and your ghost powers_" Jack yelled as he aimed the ecto-plam at her.

"_My Fault?_" Viola said as Jack shot the gun at Viola.

Viola screamed on the spot, she fell to her knees as the pain wouldn't go away.

Jazz stood there in horror watching her sister suffer, she looked at Jack how seemed to enjoy this, his daughter in pain, what a sick sad man Jack had become.

After what seemed like forever for Viola she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Before Jazz had a chance to run up to help Viola Jack picked her up and Brought her down to the basement.

"_Viola_" Jazz muttered as she disappeared down to the basement, her eyes full of tears.

**DDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPP**

**Hi people,hope you enjoyed the chapter.It would be nice if you reviewed!**

**Bye next update 2morrow or Saturday!**

**cool thankies for reviewies!**

**DD:How did u guess Vlad was in this?**

**Mind reader!**

**crazyvi****:Thanks now you know!**

**Deleila****:Hi,Jack is I know and it just gets worse from here.Have A Wonderful summer too!**

**Thanks people who review,you make my Day.YOU ROCK!**

**Also the ecto-plam is a gun that find ghost cells,shocks them until the ghost is drained of all energy.**

**See-yah next Chaptronie!**


	3. Evil Jack

Hi people. Thanks for the reviews here's the thankies  
  
Tamiara: Viola is Danny's twin. There is a full descripion of her in Black Death.  
  
iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny: I Know,it just gets worse.  
  
horseluver101: You have to wait and see!  
  
crazyvi: I know. Thanks and here you go!  
  
Deleila: Thanks and here is the update.

DD: Dam that got messed up with my geography homework.I wrote West Conson instead of west contanet on this and Wisconson on my homework. I hate when that happens:(

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD Fenton Household DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPViola woke up to see that she was in the lab. It was cold and damp, probably because Jack hasn't cleaned it since Maddie and Danny went missing.

She was attacted with wires to some machine. It was really sore to move.

"Never make that gun again," She said to herself as she heard yelling upstairs.She looked around. The lab was so different when Maddie was there.

The weapons were lying all around the place. It stank of pizza and there was green goo covering most of the stuff.

Viola's heart dropped when she heard her father's footsteps coming down to the basement.  
"Look the brats up," Jack said as he slapped her.

"I hate you," she replied as she spat in his face and kicked him in the knee.

"You brat! I wasn't going to use this machine on you, but now I changed my mind!" Jack yelled as he walked over to the machine and started to press buttons.  
"Viola run!" Jazz yelled from upstairs but it was too late, the machine had started and there was a blue goo traveling up the wires.  
Viola started screaming. That, plus the ecto-plam, hurt so much. She wanted the pain to stop, to die, anything to get away from Jack and the torture.

"Change, and it will all stop," Jack shouted in her face as she screamed.

The two white rings appeared turning her into Viola Phantom. The pain had stopped but the pain from the ecto-plam just doubled.

She fought to stay conscious; she looked up at Jack.He was laughing.

"I hate you," She said as she stood up and used the ghostly wail. DPDPDPDPDPDPD Warehouse DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPThe machine started up and Danny started to scream. It was electracuting him from the inside.

Maddie watched in horror. She wanted to rip the ghost to shreds. It was hurting her baby boy.

The machine had stopped and Danny fell to the floor, unconscious.

Vlad picked Danny up and threw him into the cage.

Maddie picked him up and begain to cry.

"You are Dead!" She yelled at the ghost as it walked away...

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Hi people, sorry for the sortness of the chapter. I promise I will make it up to you :)

Please review and no flames!

Hope you enjoyed.

see you next chapteronie !  
Bye


	4. After the wail

**Yeah hi people I updated. Sorry for not updating in so long, but I didn't get very many reviews so I worked on another story...Don't kill me just review and I will update faster.**

**okay here u go...**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Viola fell to the floor. It wiped her out, though she did get back at Jack for breaking a rib bone.**

**Two rings turned her back to her usual purple t-shirt with Linkin Park in white bold, white shirt above, long baggy dark blue trousers and white gudies.**

**Her blue eyes looked up. Jack was unconscious.**

**The next second Jazz ran down the stairs and saw that Jack was unconscious and really battered.**

**"Viola, are you okay?" Jazz asked as she helped Viola to her feet. Viola screamed with contact and movement.**

**"No...Jazz help p-please," Viola said in a ragged and weak voice.**

**Jazz stared at Via in disbleave. Via never showed pain, or asked for help.**

**"Via stay with me, please," Jazz begged as Via closed her eyes.**

**"Im... not gonna die, Jazz. Im so tierd," Viola said as she went unconscious. **

**Where she couldn't feel pain, just a cold drift.**

**Suddenly there was a moaning sound and Jazz looked over. Jack was waking up.**

**"That brat! That ghost scum bag," Jack said as he sat up right and held his head to get his vision right. Every thing was a blur.**

**Jazz froze. If Jack got Viola like this, the simplest thing could kill her.**

**"You fat pig! I hate you! Look what you did to Viola!" Jazz said as Jack got his vision back and looked at the both of them.**

**"Jazmine, did you just call me a fat pig?" Jack said as he pulled out a GUN.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Okay, sorry people but that is were I am leaving it. **

**I will update tomorrow so until then and dont kill me.**

**Nadd**

**PS Please review or I wont update. 3 more reviews and you can have your update.**


	5. The truth

**Hi.3 reviews and you get your chapter,I got one on youtube.**

**PS.My beta went somewhere so yeah spelling mistakes,ignore,Must ignore.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Maddie held the unconscious Danny in her arms,thinking how anybody could do this to her baby boy.

Vlad watched Maddie invisably,it killed him to make her upset.Everything needed to go to plan though.

Vlad gained visablity and walked away,trying not to look at Maddie.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**"Viola,Viola wake up" Jazz begged as Jack loaded the gun,his eyes shinning red in anger,Viola's ghost sense went off.**

**"Night Whelp" Jack pointed the gun at Jazz's head.**

**Viola woke up when she heard the click from the gun,she turned herself and Jazz intangable just before the bullit hit were Jazz's head was.**

**Jack got even more angry,he looked around for the both of them but they seemed to be gone.**

**Viola sat against the wall just outside the house,listening to Jazz.**

**"I think he's overshadowed" Jazz said as Viola glared at her.**

**"Gee your fast" Viola said sarcasticly and tried to stand.**

**She got to her feet but just collapsed back onto the ground.**

**"Viola!" Jazz ran over and helped her into a sitting position.**

**"Are you okay" She then asked and Viola bit her lip before speaking again,"Just fine".**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny woke up and a pain went straight through his back.

Maddie noticed that he was awake in her arms,"Danny sweetie?"

Danny froze,what did Vlad do? Did he go ghost while unconscious,Danny started to panick but manged to pull out a ,"Y-yeah mom?"

Maddie noticed that he seemed scared but chose to ignore it,"are you okay?"

"I... think so" Danny tried to sit up but the pain went straight through his back again.He screamed out in pain and Maddie stood in horror,she couldn't help him,she felt so useless.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Disclamer:If I didn't own it in the first chapter I don't now.or else Nick would be ash.I own my OC's and stuff but thats about it...now people.REVIEW or I wont update.Mabye some ideas would be nice,I'm having writer blocks.

okay thankies

DD;No problem but were did you go...are you alive? and thanks.

Fantomgirl1 on 1;Mabye but I am having serious writer blocks and thankies.

DPFYLUVR:Here is the update...thing.

Once again no flame,and people who give ideas no character death.

Bye bye


End file.
